


Overthinking

by uritaeyeon



Series: Omegaverse AU [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Omega Miya Osamu, Omega Verse, a bit vulgar thing inside, rating m untuk jaga-jaga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Saat Osamu masih SMA, dia diam-diam selalu bangga pada tubuhnya sendiri. Namun sekarang, dia merasa sedikit ... tidak percaya diri.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Omegaverse AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.

Miya Osamu melihat tubuhnya sendiri dari depan cermin. Melamun dia cukup lama di sana memandangi tubuhnya yang tetap kekar meskipun hanya berolahraga sesekali. Tangan yang sudah terbiasa membuat _onigiri_ itu meraba perutnya yang mulai kehilangan otot yang dulu sempat membuat para perempuan di sekolahnya tergila-gila. Saat Osamu masih SMA, dia diam-diam selalu bangga pada tubuhnya sendiri. Namun sekarang, dia merasa sedikit ... tidak percaya diri.

Dia adalah seorang omega, _presenting_ di usia tujuh belas tahun, di saat yang bersamaan dengan Atsumu yang adalah seorang alfa. Tidak ada yang mengira dia akan terlahir menjadi seorang omega, bahkan orang tuanya. Mereka berdua adalah alfa. Berdasarkan gen yang mereka miliki, kesempatan memiliki anak omega hanya 25% dan entah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, Osamu memenangkan lotre 25% tersebut. Mungkin karena kedua orang tuanya adalah alfa, ditambah dirinya adalah anak kembar, Osamu tidak terlalu terlihat berbeda dengan Atsumu secara fisik. Ciri-ciri fisik omega yang menempel pada tubuhnya hanya bisa diperhatikan dengan saksama, seperti rambut tubuh yang tipis dan tidak lebat, pinggang yang lebih kecil, juga pinggul yang lebih lebar.

Ketika orang tuanya melakukan tes darah dan gen pada kedua anak mereka ketika masih bayi, saat itu pula mereka memutuskan bahwa, apapun yang terjadi, ketika Atsumu dan Osamu menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, mereka harus dipisahkan di kamar yang berbeda.

Hal itu sempat menjadi perdebatan ketika pasangan anak kembar itu mencapai usia _sweet seventeen_. Atsumu menolak keras untuk dipisahkan karena menurutnya itu hal yang tidak penting. Sebagai kakak, dia tersinggung mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya _mungkin_ berpikir dia akan ‘menodai’ adiknya dengan hal yang macam-macam. Kala itu Osamu hanya bisa bergeming, berlindung di balik punggung tegap Atsumu. Seisi apartemen penuh dengan tiga aroma alfa yang membuatnya pusing dan perutnya jungkir balik, boro-boro membantah perkataan orang tuanya atau ikut mendukung Atsumu, memertahankan kesadarannya saja dia sudah susah payah. Dia tak terlalu mengikuti perdebatan sengit itu sampai akhirnya ketika kesadarannya nyaris hilang karena sisi omeganya tak kuat menerima tiga feromon alfa di saat yang bersamaan, Atsumu dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir menyentuh lantai.

_“Samu? Samu!”_

_“Tenanglah, aku di sini. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar.”_

_“Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau kita dipisah, oke? Setelah kamar, mereka mungkin akan memisahkan kita ketika rut dan heat kita datang berbarengan. Kau bilang kau percaya padaku, jadi tolong tetap seperti itu.”_

_“Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu atau apa. Aku ini kakakmu.”_

Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Osamu merasa sosok Atsumu yang berada di sampingnya begitu bersinar dan mempesona. Tentu saja dia tak mau jujur pada Atsumu, bisa-bisa habis diledeknya seumur hidup. Dia sendiri sudah bersyukur dengan kehadiran Atsumu di dekatnya. Meskipun mereka berdua memakai _scent blocker_ setiap saat, namun tetap saja ada saat-saat di mana Atsumu nyaris mengeluarkan sisi alfanya ketika melihat Osamu ‘dalam masalah’.

Osamu mendengus geli saat itu; Atsumu bilang dia hanya melindunginya sebagai seorang ‘kakak’, tetapi setiap Atsumu melakukannya, Osamu selalu merasa itu lebih merupakan perasaan seorang alfa yang melindungi omeganya.

Dan dia membencinya.

Benci karena semakin lama, dia berpikir tidak ada alfa yang lebih keren, lebih hebat, dan lebih baik dibandingkan seorang Miya Atsumu. Benci karena di setiap _heat_ -nya, nama yang terucap di selingan napas dan desahannya adalah nama kakak kandungnya sendiri. Benci karena setiap Atsumu merangkulnya, dia ingin didekap lebih dalam. Benci karena ketika mereka lulus SMA, mereka tidak akan bersama lagi karena Osamu memilih untuk berhenti bermain voli.

Dia tak pernah membicarakan soal perasaannya pada sang kakak, sama sekali. Dia tak mau mendengar penolakan, pun tak mau diusir dan dicoret dari daftar anggota keluarga oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dulu saja orang tuanya sudah mati-matian memisahkan mereka ketika sedang _heat_ dan _rut_ , Osamu tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika tahu bahwa sang adik kembar menyimpan perasaan pada sang kakak kembar.

Awalnya Osamu berhasil menahannya, bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Atsumu sendiri—yang tergolong sangat peka terhadap perasaan seseorang. Sampai akhirnya, semuanya berubah ketika Osamu tak sengaja mendengar desahan-desahan kotor dari Atsumu di tengah malam.

Atsumu yang katanya merindukan sang adik datang berkunjung ke apartemennya langsung setelah pulang dari latihan dengan baju seadanya. Tak sempat makan malam, setelah selesai mandi, sang kakak yang masih gemar mewarnai rambutnya pirang itu langsung tidur di kamar kosong yang khusus disediakan oleh Osamu sendiri. Ketika jarum pendek nyaris menyentuh angka dua belas, Osamu yang baru saja selesai membuat resep baru, ingin membangunkan Atsumu untuk menyuruh pria itu mencobanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut. Dan bukannya melihat Atsumu yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya, Miya Osamu malah disuguhi pemandangan yang dulu hanya muncul di dalam fantasi-fantasi sebelum tidurnya saja.

Miya Atsumu, tidak menggunakan bawahan apapun, mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dengan nama Osamu yang terlantun di setiap desahannya.

Pembuluh vena di wajah dan leher sang adik seketika melebar—merah padam nyaris ke pundak dan dadanya. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku tak bergerak satu senti pun, dan orang di atas kasur sana yang sekarang membalas tatapannya juga alih-alih berhenti, malah tetap melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan tanpa memedulikan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari ambang pintu.

Saat itu pula aroma feromon asing merasuki indera pembaunya. Osamu belum pernah mencium feromon Atsumu yang seperti ini—masih sama, hanya saja Osamu tahu betul ini adalah feromon Atsumu ketika birahinya sedang tinggi ... nyaris ... nyaris seperti baunya sendiri ketika sedang _heat_. Osamu tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah mencium feromon Atsumu ketika sedang _rut_ , tapi kalau Atsumu sampai seperti ini ....

_“Tsumu ...?”_

_“Ahn ... hnggh Samu ... Samu ....”_

Sadar Atsumu tak merespon ucapannya dengan benar, dirinya yakin sekali bahwa Atsumu sedang mengalami _pseudo-rut_. Mungkin terlalu lelah setelah latihan, atau mencium aroma omega yang tanpa sadar merangsangnya, atau mungkin memang libidonya sedang tinggi sehingga harus dikeluarkan, yang manapun itu, berhasil membuat Atsumu menjadi seperti ini.

Menampilkan pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia lihat.

Osamu menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Alih-alih kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia justru mendekati ranjang pria itu pelan-pelan, berusaha memasuki zona Atsumu dan sebisa mungkin tidak membuat pria 24 tahun itu kaget dengan baunya.

 _“Tsumu,”_ sapanya halus. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh tangan sang kakak lembut, berusaha menarik atensi Atsumu agar pria itu beralih memandangnya.

Malaikat di sisi kanan dirinya meneriakinya ‘gila!’; setan di sisi kirinya berteriak ‘ayo teruskan!’.

Osamu tahu persis sisi mana yang menang. Dan itulah saat di mana Osamu benar-benar melupakan batas yang selama ini dia buat. Dia membatin, tidak ada yang menjamin Atsumu akan ingat tentang ini di pagi hari, toh dia nyaris di dalam keadaan sedang _rut_. Kalau Osamu buru-buru membersihkan diri di pagi hari, Atsumu _mungkin_ tidak akan sadar.

Namun, mau membersihkan diri seperti dan selama apapun juga, bau Atsumu tertinggal di tubuhnya, pun begitu juga sebaliknya. Ketika Atsumu menanyainya di pagi hari, mau tidak mau Osamu tentu saja harus jujur—segala-galanya, termasuk perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam.

Dia pikir dirinya akan dipukuli, ditinggalkan, atau terburuknya, dilaporkan pada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Atsumu tak melakukan semua itu. Dia malah menarik dan mendekapnya erat sembari berkata, _“Ah sialan, kalau aku jujur dari dulu, kita sudah pacaran sejak tahun kapan kali.”_

Osamu tertawa, dan di siklus _heat_ dan _rut_ mereka selanjutnya, Atsumu menggigit tengkuknya dan mengikat mereka ke dalam ikatan suci selamanya. Tak ada yang tahu, toh Osamu selalu melilitkan syal kecil di bagian lehernya supaya tak ketahuan. Ketika berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya pun mereka masih bertingkah seperti biasa. Baik ayah dan ibunya tidak menyadari bahwa bau feromon kedua anak mereka telah menyatu, mengingat fakta bahwa Osamu dan Atsumu selalu memakai _scent blocker_ mereka ke mana-mana.

Semuanya baru terbongkar ketika kedua orang tua mereka berniat mengunjungi apartemen Osamu yang dibeli tak jauh dari kedai Onigiri Miya. Belum sempat turun dari mobil, pemandangan dua orang yang familiar di dalam mobil yang terparkir hanya berjarak satu slot membuat mereka berdua naik darah. Hari itu, mereka mendeklarasikan Osamu dan Atsumu bukan lagi anak mereka dan kehadirannya tidak diterima di rumah keluarga Miya sampai kapanpun.

 _“Fine, tidak masalah_ , _”_ Atsumu membalas santai, yang langsung mengundang bogem mentah dari sang ayah. Ayah dan ibunya menyalahkan Atsumu habis-habisan; kakak yang tidak becus, kakak tidak bermoral, dan seluruh ejekan-ejekan lainnya yang membuat Osamu sakit hati. Atsumu berkata itu tidak apa-apa, tetapi Osamu yang mengobati luka-lukanya menangis tanpa henti semalaman.

Sakit, tapi baik Osamu maupun Atsumu merasa lega karena tidak perlu lagi berbohong. Mereka tidak memberitahu teman dan rekan sama sekali, walaupun Osamu merasa beberapa rekan setim Atsumu menyadari hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya, terlebih ketika Atsumu tak segan-segan menggandeng dan mencium pipi Osamu terang-terangan.

Sejujurnya, Osamu sendiri tak terlalu peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Dia hanya takut kalau Atsumu mendapat dampak yang buruk atas hubungan mereka berdua. Meskipun sepertinya rekan setim Atsumu terkesan mendukung mereka berdua, tetap saja terkadang Osamu berpikir hal yang lain. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Atsumu dijauhi diam-diam? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya mereka membenci Atsumu dan berpura-pura baik di hadapannya saja?

Kebiasaannya yang _overthinking_ inilah yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganggunya. Lama-kelamaan, menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin seperti ini membuatnya tidak percaya diri karena dia tak memiliki badan seperti omega pada umumnya. Mantan rekan Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou memiliki tubuh khas omega—wajah yang manis, tubuh yang pendek, kulit yang mulus—dan bahkan pemain _defense_ MSBY Sakusa Kiyoomi saja terlihat sekali memiliki ciri khas omega; berotot namun tetap langsing dan wajah yang cantik. Wajar saja mantan anggota Schweiden Adlers yang kini bermain untuk tim di Polandia sana meminangnya. Bahkan dengar-dengar sekarang sang omega sudah mengandung dan memasuki usia empat bulan.

Padahal mereka seumuran, tapi melihat Kiyoomi sudah ‘lengkap dan sempurna’ sebagai seorang omega, tentu saja Osamu iri. Sudah tubuhnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang omega, Atsumu pun lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai atlet. Bahkan sekarang bukan hanya bermain voli, dia juga mulai mengisi acara sebagai bintang tamu di _talk show_ atau _variety show._ Mau kesal juga tidak bisa, Osamu tahu Atsumu sangat menikmati kesibukannya. Berbeda dengan Kiyoomi yang sekarang ikut tinggal di Polandia, Atsumu sendiri masih bolak-balik Hyogo-Osaka. Osamu juga tidak tega kalau meminta macam-macam, takut merepotkan.

Mengembuskan napas berat, Osamu berucap pelan menatap tubuhnya sendiri, “Apa aku ini tidak menarik ya ....”

Sempat terpikir bahwa mungkin Atsumu akhir-akhir ini jarang menyentuhnya karena mulai bosan. Melihat wajah suamimu sama seperti wajahmu mungkin membuat Atsumu memikirkan lagi keputusannya.

“Sudah aku ini tidak terlihat seperti omega, sibuk bekerja pula ....”

“Terus kenapa kalau sibuk bekerja?” Osamu berjengit kaget. Kepalanya seketika menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dan mendapati sang suami sedang bersandar di kusen pintu dengan malas.

Atsumu berdecak, kemudian jalan menghampiri Osamu yang hanya memakai jubah mandi di depan cermin. “Pantas saja dari tadi aku tunggu selesai mandi kok sama sekali tidak terdengar suara air. Sedang melamunkan apa sih, sayang?” Tangan kekar Atsumu memeluk pinggang sang omega lembut.

Punggung yang bertemu dengan dada berlapis kaus berwarna abu-abu itu menyandar rileks. Mulutnya terbuka, menjawab dengan suara pelan, “Melamun kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan seperti omega pada umumnya.”

“Hah?”

“Kalau aku cantik dan bertubuh langsing seperti omega lain, mungkin Tsumu sudah menghamiliku dari dulu, ya, ‘kan?”

“H-hah? T-tunggu, Samu, kau ini bicara apa sih?” Pelukannya dilepas, diputarnya tubuh Osamu, dan dipertemukannya iris cokelat hangat dan cokelat keabuan milik mereka berdua. Kedua sisi wajah Osamu ditangkup, dilanjutkannya lagi ucapannya tadi dengan nada yang lebih tenang, “Samu, kau pasti _overthinking_ lagi ya? Sekarang gara-gara apa? Tubuhmu? Kalau kau dilahirkan begini ya mau bagaimana? Orang tua kita dua-duanya alfa, wajar dong, sayang. Kita juga kembar.”

Pandangan sang adik turun, tak lagi balas menatap netra sang kakak. “Habisnya ... aku juga ingin hamil seperti Kiyoomi-kun. Aku juga mau punya anak bersama Tsumu. Kita pernah mencobanya, bahkan bulan lalu kita sama sekali tidak menggunakan pengaman dan aku tidak minum obat. Tapi aku sama sekali belum hamil.”

“‘Kan yang terpenting kita sudah berusaha. Gagal? Ya coba lagi. Kita masih muda, Samu.”

“Kita sudah 28 tahun, Tsumu.”

“Samu, kita bahkan belum tiga puluh tahun.”

“Iya tapi ketika anak kita dua puluh tahun, usia kita sudah setengah abad tahu.”

“Ya ... aku tahu,” Atsumu menghela napas, tahu bahwa melawan Osamu yang seperti ini memang hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan energinya saja, “terus maunya bagaimana? Yang selanjutnya baru datang dua mingguan lagi. Tapi aku juga sudah ada jadwal _fan meeting_ , jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu di sini. Kita harus _skip_ bulan depan.”

Osamu tak membalas, namun bau feromon yang mulai mengisi seluruh ruangan lebih dari menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

“Samu, _it’s okay_. Kita tidak harus mengikuti _pace_ orang lain kok. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan kita berdua juga, kita ‘kan sudah periksa ke dokter. Belum dikasih saja. Aku janji deh, nanti dua bulanan lagi aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku supaya kita bisa melewati _heat_ dan _rut_ kita bersama-sama, oke? Bagaimana?”

Omega di hadapannya masih belum angkat bicara.

“Aku suka tubuhmu, wajahmu, suaramu, segala-galanya tentangmu. Mau kau berpikir orang lain lebih cantik darimu juga, di mataku kau yang paling cantik. Dan aku ingin ibu dari anakku itu ya Samu, bukan orang lain. Jadi aku juga tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, tidak mungkin aku akan berpaling pada orang lain.”

Sayangnya, setelah Atsumu berkata seperti itu pun, dia masih belum mendengar sepatah kata keluar dari mulut sang adik. Menyerah, Atsumu kembali menarik Osamu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menarik lepas tali jubah mandi yang sudah longgar. Jemarinya dengan mahir menyusuri punggung mulus sang omega perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya sampai di bagian tubuh yang paling dia suka.

Tangannya meremas bongkahan daging montok milik sang adik; giginya menggigit lekuk leher Osamu sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

“Ahk—!”

Belum sempat Osamu memprotes perlakuannya tadi, Atsumu sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibir sang adik dengan bibirnya sendiri. Jubah mandi Osamu ditarik jatuh ke bawah, meninggalkan tubuh mulus tanpa sehelai benang kain pun yang menempel. Kedua tangan Atsumu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh sang omega dan membawa mereka berdua ke atas kasur.

Melepaskan pagutan mereka berdua, yang lebih tua lima menit berucap, “Aku ganti pertemuan kita dua minggu lagi malam ini, bagaimana?”

Osamu terdiam sekilas. Tak membalas dengan ucapan, dia hanya kembali menarik Atsumu dan mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka berdua, berharap setidaknya pikirannya malam ini hanya diisi oleh sang alfa seorang, bukan lagi dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya rendah diri.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
